reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Vertigo
"Now you see me, soon you won't" - Vertigo Operator taunting his enemies - The M7A3 Vertigo is a tank which is capable of stealth and hit & run roles, this sleek looking armour were built from the M5A3 Leopard, it is known that the tank can scare an entire squad of soldiers when coming out of nowhere, the Vertigo is a Tier 3 support tank when it comes to stealth and convert operations. The tank is not as big as the Chinese Overlord but it is fast and capable of taking on groups of tanks and helicopter swarms when there are two or three Vertigo tanks together, which is capable of taking out armour columns and other vehicles. On the Field Unlike many vehicles of the Company of Liberty, the M7A3 Vertigo is another example of Tier 3 Technology which is used by the United States Army, all-thou the tank is invisible on the battlefield, the Vertigo will only appear once it is ordered to attack hostiles by its commander, the Vertigo is experimental and comes with Iron Rockets it can launch from its side Rocket Launchers, which help it to attack aircraft and ground targets from a good distance, all-thou it has four tracks, it is unfortunately a slow tank, but almost at the same class as the Overlord when it comes to destroying tanks, aircraft & buildings in a matter of seconds with the rockets. History "We looked natural back there" - Ex-Vertigo operator - In 2018, the M7A3 Vertigo Tank was designed and constructed by designer and scientist Gollium Gilbert of Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. which serves as America's answer to the GLA's G5K10A Scarab Super Tank during the First Eurasian Conflict. The Vertigo is a Stealth Tank designed to take on armour columns on its own or in pairs, the primary weapons of this prototype tank during test was a set of Rockets, effective against vehicles, structures and aircraft and has capabilities of stealth and going into bases while its presence is extremely unknown to the enemy on the battlefield, it has to reveal itself in-order to use its rockets or to use its Charger Rockets Ability, the vehicle is slow but armoured like the Chinese Type-80 Overlord Tank. Abilities The Vertigo's specialty is launching all of its ammunition at a target location, which will cause widespread damage in a medium/small location which will cause some devastating damage to vehicles and structures, all-thou the Vertigo Charger Rockets are used for emergencies only if the Vertigo is going up against a horde of tanks or need to take down a horde of Infantry, many crews of current brought/recommissioned Vertigo Tanks sometimes abuse the Charger Rockets to impress their mates inside the tanks or possibly for fun. Company of Liberty Commanders and US Generals only allow many of their tank commanders to use the Vertigo's Charger Rockets once they have access to do so. Related Development After the success of the Mark.I of the Vertigo, a new Mark.II variant of the stealth tank has been in development since 2026. Equipped with a Pulse Laser along with its Iron Rocket Pods, it loses the Charger Rocket ability which is the Quasar's only downside. * M7A5 "Quasar" Vertigo Stealth Tank (Quasar): The Mark II version of the Vertigo Stealth Tank in its history. Developed after the Mark.I's success along with a Pulse Cannon and Iron Rocket Pods; still equipped with an on-board Stealth Unit, Quasar are currently in service with the US Task Forces. * M7A5 Gold Finger Stealth Tank - To be added... Gallery Company_Vertigo_Stealth_Tank.PNG|The older version of the standard Vertigo, before changes were made to it Behind The Scenes * The M7A3A Vertigo Tank is based on an inspiration of the Stealth Tank from C&C 3 Tiberium Wars in C&C Generals style using the USA Leopard Tank Model. * There are modifications such as 4 tank tracks and rocket pods on its turret, the US-Task Forces has a special variant with a Pulse Cannon, Control Rods and also other modifications to its turret. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Vehicles Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of American Origin